Son Goku (Composite)
|-|Kid Goku = |-|Oozaru = |-|Teen Goku = |-|Adult Goku (DBZ) = |-|Kaioken = |-|Super Saiyan = |-|Super Saiyan 2 = |-|Super Saiyan 3 = |-|Goku (DBS) = |-|Super Saiyan God = |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken = |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Kid Goku (GT)= |-|SSJ1 (GT)= |-|SSJ2 (GT)= |-|SSJ3 (GT)= |-|SSJ4 (GT)= |-|Golden Ozaru= |-|Adult Goku (GT)= |-|Goku (DBX)= |-|SSJ1 (DBX)= |-|SSJ2 (DBX)= |-|SSJ3 (DBX)= |-|SSJ4 (DBX)= |-|SSG (DBX)= |-|SSGB (DBX)= |-|Goku (DBH)= |-|SSJ1 (DBH)= |-|SSJ3 (DBH)= |-|SSJ4 (DBH)= |-|Ultra Instinct (DBH)= |-|Goku/"Monkey Boy"(Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins)= |-|Goku(Dragonball Evolution)= |-|Mastered Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku, born Kakarot, is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of Dragon Ball. Cheerful, tenacious and also a bit naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Dragon Team. Throughout his life, he trains hard and constantly strives to be the greatest warrior possible and to fight stronger opponents, which has kept the Earth and the Universe as a whole safe from destruction many times. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: 'Son Goku(Earth Name), Kakarot(Real Name) '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 at the beginning of Dragon Ball, 18 at the end, mid-40s by the end of Dragon Ball Z, Around 46 or 49 currently in Dragon Ball Super, mid-50s at the beginning of Dragon Ball GT, Much older as Xeno Goku, over 100 after End of GT. '''Classification: '''Alien, Sayain 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Skilled in Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Electricity, Adaption (A sayain's power increases if they survive from injury in battle), Flight, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Teleportation, Able to block intangible attacks, Forcefield Creation, Resistant to Poison (Via Forcefield Creation), Reality warping, Ressurection, Memory Erasure, Existence Erasure (Via the hakai. This can also destroy souls), Can harm intangible beings (With the hakai), Space-Time manipulation (Any God-Ki user can open holes in space, Can create his own spatial dimensions and manipulate the time in there), Dimensional Travel (With IT), Acausality (Unaffected by changes in the multiverse caused by Demigra, which caused possibilities to become reality and start overflowing), Life-Force absorption (God-Ki users can use the ability "Draw" to steal an opponents life force and heal themselves and make the life force explode), Sealing and power negation(Sealed Omega shenron and his powers away. Can also use the mafuba), 4th wall breaking/awareness (Spoke with the narrator in episode 30 of DBS. Fused with the audience in the God-Broly special), Instinctive reaction, Mind manipulation resistance and magic resistance (Demigra questioned why his magic wouldn't take over his mind), Existence Erasure Resistance (Was tanking a hakai in base, and should be able to survive one in Blue), Electricity, Time manipulation resistance (Hit stated that his time skip would no longer work on Goku), Memory Erasure (The waves that erased Krillin's memories didn't erase Goku's memories), Emphatic manipulation resistance (Unaffected by Ribriannes Light of love), Soul manipulation resistance (Survived attacks from Shroom that targeted his soul), Transmutation (TP and Xeno Trunks kept their powers after being turned into candy, and Xeno Goku shouldn't be different), Toonforce, Precognition 'Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+ (As a SSJ1, defeated Demigra who transcended the DBH multiverse and the Crack of time and was going to destroy the "Real world" a multiverse that views DBH as fiction. Later, he defeated Chamel, who was causing the collapse of the DBH multiverse, the Crack of time and the "Real world". He then transcended the multiverse himself) Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to many characters such as Mira and the Avatar from Dokkan to be transcended to time. Far superior to Future Trunks who could physically exist beyond time and space and also Towa and Mira, both of whom exist beyond the natural flow of time. Also superior to Demigra who existed in the Crack of Time for over 75 million years. Can physically fly to different timelines like Vegeta) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Tanked attacks from Demigra without needing to transform any higher than a SSJ1) 'Stamina: Extremely high '(Can use the kaioken x100 which would usually cause great strain in his body) 'Range: '''Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Power Pole, Tens of Meters as an Ozaru, High Multiversal with ki blast, shockwaves, and instant transmission '''Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, Zeno Button 'Intelligence: Below Average common sense, and academic wise '(Was raised in the mountians and knows little to nothing about society or it's morals.), 'Genuis combat wise '(Learned the kamehameha wave right after seeing it) '''Weaknesses: '''Needs Oxygen to breathe, can be weakened if his tail is removed/pulled (until post-Red Ribbon Army Arc), becoming an Ozaru makes him go beserk and he has no control over himself, his durability drops if his guard is down, or loses focus. Xeno Goku likely doesn't need oxygen however. '''Note: '''It should be noted that most, if not all games are connected to the DBH multiverse as evident here Category:Tier 2 Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Adaption Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Readers Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Toonforce User Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Time Traveller Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction users Category:Video Game Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dragon Ball Category:Age Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Users